plaything
by john.hincapie.3950
Summary: it's all fun and game , when the dollmaker arrived to Gotham! a fanfic of beware the batman, it's a good show!


Beware The Batman " Plaything"

Gotham city, harrison street , an apartment building abounded , A Hostage stripped on a table with rags in his mouth screaming to be free and a figures approach , A man wear a broken doll mask and rubber gloves, exam The victim and started "now, now my friend , i will not hurt You , I am going to rip your tummy and make you one of my toys!" as the victim screaming in gags. " well, that would be messier, but i had other plans for you my hulking behemoth" said a shadow figure, it's was ANARKY (a mysterious man in white) " my, my , my you must be the mysterious 'dollmaker' i heard about and you are glorious" . The Dollmaker look Anarky and said nothing, " very wells, i have need of your services, there's this fellow that I sure you would enjoy, THE BATMAN" said Anarky . Dollmaker look interested and shouted " MORE TOYS! MORE TOYS!" , "yes, my friends and he is yours . just don't fail" Anarky stated as he vanished. Dollmaker summons his 'toys' to aid right after he finished his 'project'.

Batcave, the next night

the Batmobile arrived and Batman and his sidekick, Katanna headed to Batcomputers as he bulter, Alfred with his blended meal " well, it's have been a while since you been at batcave" and Batman reply " Just finished a series of robbery, its the last seen of Derec "the king " Reston and his Royal flush gangs" " who would guess that ACE guy was a robot!" stated Katanna, " you should have expected the unexpected" he reply .

"except that a big guy was giant robot? you sure you should be a mentor?" Questioned Katana as Batman glazed at her and then continued on his computer " so any new?" and Alfred reported " Yes! theres has a been a kidnapping in lower Gotham" " and how come I was never happen?" stated Bats. " it's been recently" said Alfred as Batman moved from the computer and stated to Katanna "come Katana, we have worked" ." it's better not be another robot disguise as henchman " she stated as they rushed to the crime scene.

the lucky star hotel, lower Gotham nears the narrows , a crime scene Batman and Katana arrived with Comissioner Gordon and Gotham polices examine the scene, "what the situation?" question the bat. "a kidnapping, a man was stolen from his apartment while his kid watch it all", they saw a child crying with , Batman approached the boy while recalled the time when he was young and Gordon confront him after the incident. " your... Batman"sniff the boy, " do you have a name?" said Batman , " Tim" the boy answered " now Tim tell me , who's take him" questioned the Dark Knight. the Boy sniffs and refuse to talk and Batman calmly said "please tell me , i can help you if tell" the boy summons his courage and tell batman about a big man with a doll mask have beaten and drugged his father and dragged him away. Batman thanked the boy and started exam his apartment.

The apartment looked trashed with signed of a scuffle . Batman examed the injection that the proprietor have left, " there a trace of sedative, who or what have taken the victim , must have access to medical equipped" and then examine the door " who ever he is , he appears a large man or might be a group effort" . Katana investing untill she spotted a creepy doll "batman, look" " katana! wait!" yelled Batman, but the doll began to speak " would batty-man , come out and play . Dollmaker want to play with you" doll ended its announce and began to tick , the duo take cover but It's was a dull. " Dollmaker" pondering Batman, "great , another psycho " said Katana.

In the Batmobile, Batman active his computer "Computer, tell me any connect with Marshall drake and this Dollmaker" said Batman "none" it reply. batman thought and say " tell any interest fact about marshall drake" the computer response "he was dismissed from the GCPD for accidently killed a man named Barton Mathis". the name have Batman connect the dots "mathis, does he have any related?" he questioned " just a son named Junior who went missing" stated the batcomputer with Batman drew the answer "that's our killer.". At Dollmaker liar's, marshall drake is stripped to a table, while Dollmaker prep his tools " listen, what did , i'm sorry!"pleading drake while Dollmaker grazed "you kill Mathis, my father!" he say and Drake response in a frightening voice "i'm sorry!". "Don't be, I always hate him, he always ruins my fun and I wish he died. wishes do true" said dollmaker as he draw closer to Drake" i'm just need you for the bait!".

Batman have reached dollmaker's liar, which an abonded toy store in lower Gotham , " a toy shop, it is obvious?" questioned Katana, " nothing is what seems, years ago , Barton Mathis was a serial killer and use this toy shop as a base of operations and now his sons honor the tradition " ."so he kidnaps drake" ask Katana ."for revenge." said Batman as they headed to the toy shop. So they explore the toy shop while Dollmaker sing over loudspeaker " Mathis, come out!" said Batman and he reply " sorry, busy with marshall but my friends are there any second" , suddenly an army of dollmen, human who was mauled and stitched by the mad dollmaker. " you know, you are kind sick, Mathis" quote Katana, which Bats reply " so what's new" . "My friends was broken and now are better like me" said Dollmaker " time to play, friends" with that word , the dollmen attack and swarm duos . they fend off the abominations with Batman proclaimed " we need to get to drake!" as he Smacked a dollman "but we NEED to not be plummed by these ken dolls" Katana protested ,"not necessary as he actitive his sonar gear that causes the dollmen to be disoriented and knock down while Batman and Katana headed to the basement.

The basement, they found Dollmaker who about to slice Marshall's eye until Batman fling his batarang knocked his scarplet away. "I know that you don't a medical license to practice this surgery" proclaimed Batman. " I was playing doctor"said the diabical Dollmaker "he isn't a toy!" reply Batman with the Dollmaker reply " everyone is a toy like you!, i can play you after some cuts and staples". "that so wrong" said Katana "why take Drakes? its because he killed dad" stated Batman "no, i just want play with you , white man say it" say the Lunatic with knife at hand, " white man?"questioned katana with Batman answered "anarky" . aware that He spilled his beans "oh no !I tattled and now you die" said Dollmaker prepare to fight. Dollmaker rushed toward Batman with saw, but Katana kicked him and He shouted " NO fair! TWO VS. ONE, i want fair! crunchy!" .

A huge giant dollman with a metal jaws come out and roar. " Crunchy , get the girl" ordered the creator as his Frankenstein like monster lunged at katana and she slashed the beast with his blades yet it continued fight while Batman fight Dollmaker , trying to dodge his butcher knife "slicey slicey goes the badman!" chanting the Dollmaker but Batman counter and slam the Dollmaker to the ground and they wrestle. While, Katana battle the beast , "ok, i really wished he was a robot right now!" said Katana as Crunchy grab her and about to eat her. She quickly grabs her ninja stars and toss at the creature and hit on his eye cause the creature to be in pain while Katana pull the final blow and decommission Crunchy.

Batman and Dollmaker struggle and the fiend grab a needle with sedative "nighty nighty, dark knight!" said Dollmaker as going stab him, but he counter and... Batman stab Dollmaker with his sedative therefore cause him to fall down and be stunned.

Dollmaker defeated and a father unites with his son. " send him to blackgate" Batman said to Gordon but he rebuffs " sorry, Batman but all these 'supervillian' that public call them are transferred to a new facility , ARKHAM ASYLUM". " it's not a safe gamble, what if he or other supervillian escape" "the man who behind this, Jeremiah Arkham have stated that his Asylum is secured with the task force around the clock! guard it" Gordon stated as the GCPD put the Dollmaker away.

Meanwhile a white figure (Anarky) look down and said "so you my toy in Arkham, huh! phase one complete" he laughed know about his plan for Arkham.

These corrections are powered by


End file.
